Après la bataille
by Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter vient juste de vaincre Voldemort. Au lieu de la joie qu'il aurait pu éprouver, il y a juste une grande lassitude. Drarry


Un vent glacial caressait son corps sans vie.  
Voldemort n'était plus. Harry avait enfin réussi à accomplir ce pourquoi il était né.

Après un combat sans merci, alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait être tué, Voldemort avait lancé un Avada Kedavra. Harry, par pur réflexe, avait hurlé un _Protego_ sans même se servir de sa baguette. Mais il s'attendait à mourir et s'était laissé tomber au sol.  
A sa grande stupéfaction, le rayon vert si caractéristique avait ricoché sur un bouclier invisible et avait frappé Voldemort.  
Le mage noir était tombé au sol. Mortellement touché.

Il lui avait fallu un long moment pour se rendre compte que tout était fini. Il était épuisé.

Il se releva lentement et il jeta un regard morne autour de lui. Il grimaça à la vue du champ de bataille. Tant de morts, tant de blessés au nom de la folie d'un homme. Ou de ce qui fut un homme. Tous ces corps immobiles lui tordirent l'estomac.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, épuisé. Il allait se reposer un moment. Juste un petit moment. Le temps de se ressaisir. Puis il rentrerait dans Poudlard et essaierait de retrouver ses amis. Espérant qu'ils seraient en vie, sain et sauf.

Il leva la tête vers le ciel, et les éléments semblèrent deviner son humeur puisque la pluie se mit à tomber, glaciale. Tout n'était que grisaille et tristesse. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle il garderait cette image. Tous ces corps sans vie, tous ces sorciers blessés errant sans but, ne croyant pas tout à fait en la victoire. Le gris du ciel, la pluie fine et pénétrante ajoutant à la morosité ambiante. Les yeux fermés, il revit dans son esprit le déroulement de la bataille.

Harry se demanda ce qu'il allait advenir de lui maintenant. Depuis des années, il était entraîné pour cet instant. Et maintenant, il n'avait plus rien. Il avait accepté sa propre mort et était venu se battre en sachant qu'il lui fallait se sacrifier pour sauver le monde sorcier. Dumbledore avait été clair, lors de la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Rogue. Peut être le fait de n'avoir aucun espoir de survie l'avait il aidé ? Il s'était battu sans la moindre peur avec pour seul objectif d'entraîner Voldemort dans la mort.  
Mais il était en vie.  
Une fois de plus il avait survécu, alors qu'il aurait du mourir.

Ses larmes se mêlèrent à la pluie tandis qu'il prenait conscience qu'il était seul maintenant. Hermione avait Ron, et inversement. Ginny avait Neville, il l'avait poussé dans ses bras sachant qu'il ne reviendrait pas de la bataille finale. Il n'avait pas voulu que la jeune fille ne le pleure en pensant être amoureuse de lui. Il ne le regrettait pas, parce Ginny était plus une sœur pour lui qu'une éventuelle compagne. Ils auraient fait un très mauvais couple...  
Il serait l'éternel solitaire, l'élément perturbateur. Celui qui avait Survécu, encore. Celui qui était seul.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé sans s'en rendre compte, il sursauta. Il n'était plus seul. Face à lui, son ennemi de toujours le contemplait avec un léger sourire sardonique.

Il soupira. Même si leurs joutes le faisaient se sentir vivant comme jamais, il ne se sentait pas la force de se battre avec lui. Pas maintenant. Pas aujourd'hui. Il était trop fatigué. Il s'était battu comme un vaillant petit soldat pendant toutes ces années sans rechigner, et maintenant que tout était terminé, il avait besoin d'un peu de temps.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur Malefoy.

Le blond ne répondit pas, mais s'approcha de lui et se laissa tomber au sol à ses côtés. Il avait toujours le même air impassible qui ne laissait pas deviner ce qu'il pensait.  
Harry le regarda sans comprendre. Malefoy entama la conversation, leur première conversation civilisée depuis une éternité.

\- Tu as réussi Potter.  
\- Il faut croire oui...  
\- Tu nous as sauvé.  
\- Nous ?  
\- Que crois-tu qu'il allait m'arriver si tu avais échoué ?  
\- Ton père aurait eu un poste important, par exemple...

Drago ricana d'un air désabusé. Un bref instant, une expression de souffrance passa sur ses traits à la grande surprise d'Harry. Son masque d'impassibilité semblait se fissurer, montrant une faiblesse du blond qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner.

\- Pas vraiment j'en ai peur. Les Malefoy ne sont plus vraiment en état de grâce depuis quelques temps.

Malefoy ne continua pas, regardant dans le vide. Harry, tête tournée vers lui l'observait d'un air songeur. Il avait eu beaucoup d'à priori sur le jeune homme, et il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'essayer de le connaître et ce depuis leur première rencontre.  
Il savait que Malefoy n'avait pas le sentimentalisme d'un Poufsouffle, mais cela ne faisait pas de lui un monstre.  
Il se souvint de son regard terrifié alors que sa tante folle et son père voulaient qu'il l'identifie après qu'ils se soit fait prendre par les rafleurs. Drago avait montré du courage à cet instant, en s'opposant à sa famille de Mangemorts.

\- Tu étais en danger ?

Sans le regarder, Malefoy haussa les épaules. Un geste qui pouvait avoir des tas de significations. Le jeune homme n'était pas quelqu'un de facilement accessible. Cependant, l'absence de son petit sourire moqueur indiquait à Harry que son camarade venait de passer par des moments compliqués.

\- Au point de risquer ta vie ?  
\- Possible...

Drago lui jeta un bref regard pour observer sa réaction. Harry lui sourit, se sentant soudain mieux de savoir qu'il l'avait sauvé lui aussi. Malefoy lui rendit son sourire.  
Un sourire sincère, lumineux. A des années lumières de tout ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à ce jour.

\- Je suis content que tu t'en sois tiré, Potter.  
\- Vr... Vraiment ?

Le coeur d'Harry accéléra doucement. Le ton doux de Drago lui était inconnu, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de connaître cette facette de sa personnalité.

\- Vraiment. Ma mère me répétait souvent une phrase que je viens de comprendre, aujourd'hui seulement.

Le Serpentard sourit à nouveau d'un air rêveur, le regard de nouveau fixé sur l'horizon.

\- Quelle phrase ? - Harry avait chuchoté, le coeur battant maintenant à tout rompre, incapable de quitter Malefoy des yeux.

\- La vie est un enfer de solitude sauf quand on est amoureux.

* * *

 **Une petite review ? Merci !**


End file.
